


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Nine

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [9]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Embedded Images, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hira:** Petey, do you know if we have an old fire extinguisher lying around?

**Peter:** _Oh my god_ , is something on fire?!

**Hira:** Pete… Do you think I would be asking this calmly and for an  _old_  one if something was currently on fire?

**Peter:** I don’t know; there was that time you were gushing blood and asked me if I  _happened_  to know where the bandages are!

**Hira laughed:** Gushing… It was a tiny little squirt that just happened right when you looked at it.

**Peter:** Whatever!

**Hira:** I just need it for an audition. I figure if I bring my own fire extinguisher, I’m totally going to get the firefighter part. Going above and beyond and all that.

**Peter:** That seems more like something Colin would have lying around.

**Hira:** Oh, good point! I’ll go check with him.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Hey look, it’s my Master of Music!

**Peter giggled:** Not quite yet! 

**Simon:** I don’t think they’re going to take it away between now and tomorrow… Unless you burn down the Dean’s office or something.

**Peter:** I wouldn’t on purpose, but I could see it happening. Colin needs something from the Dean. He decides to smoke weed in the bathroom. I’m telling him not to. Dean’s office burns down when he throws the still lit joint in the trash. I’m the only one there because he runs out to the car after forgetting something. I take the blame to cover for him.

**Simon laughed:** Would he do that?

**Peter:** It’s way more negligent than he actually is, but I’m being dramatic for effect.

**Simon:** Oh, well that’s good. I suppose… just in case… I’ll call you my Soon to be Master of Music then. Wouldn’t want to curse you.

**Peter:** Good idea!


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter:** Simon… Are we like… a thing?

**Simon:** I guess I already think of you as my boyfriend, but we hadn’t talked about. What do you think?

**Peter:** I feel the same way. I was thinking about it a lot because I have to move soon, and I don’t really know where I want to go, but I want to be closer to you.

**Simon:** You wouldn’t miss the city?

**Peter:**  I would, but I miss Windenburg when I’m here too. I can’t live everywhere at once… and I miss  _you_  more than both places when you’re not with me.

**Simon blushed:** Aw. Well, it’s up to you where you move. I certainly won’t argue with you living close to me. I’m moving soon myself, but I don’t know where yet. It’d still be close to work though.

**Peter:**  You could move in with me! I mean, unless that’s way too fast… It probably is, but if I’m moving there and you need to move anyway!

**Simon:** That’s… I mean… yeah. We could, I would love that… I don’t know if you’d want to live in a place I could afford though.

**Peter:** What? You don’t have to worry about that. I’d be getting it. Unless you’re uncomfortable with that.

**Simon:** Oh… Really? I mean, I’m okay with that, just surprised.

**Peter:**  I’m so excited! I’ll be able to see you and sleep by you like every day!

**Simon:** I am too! When are you moving? My sister and I have three months left on the lease.

**Peter:** As soon as I… well  _we_! Find a place. I don’t know the area very well, but I know where I’m looking now! We can talk more about it once I work it out with my family. My uncle does all the family real estate stuff since he works in real estate.

**Simon:**  I see?

**Peter:**  I don’t know the details really; he just does the house stuff. I’ll bring it up to my family tomorrow. I don’t know if I can sleep now, but we should get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

 

**Katy:** Peter, go over there for photos. Bring Simon too. Where did he go?

**Peter:** He went to the bathroom. It’s freezing in here, can’t I wear my jacket? 

**Katy:** I understand,I’m cold too, but jackets won’t look as nice. It won’t take too long.

**Peter groaned:**  Okaaay. 

**Katy smiled:**  If you hurry up, you’ll warm up from the movement!

**Peter laughed:**  Sure mom.

* * *

 

**Peter:** Simon, my mom wants us to come over for the family photos.

**Simon:**  Oh, I’m going to be in them?

**Peter:**  Sounds like it. Why not? Do you not want to be?

**Simon:**  Uh, no, that’s fine. I mean, yes, I’ll be in them, I just thought…

**Peter:**  Aw, it’s okay, you’re nervous about it?

**Simon:**  Yeah, and I’m not very good at smiling.

**Peter:**  I don’t know what you’re talking about, you have the best smile.

**Simon blushed:**  Oh, I-I meant posing, you’re sweet.

**Peter:**  I know you did. I always think about things that make me happy or things I find funny when I have to pose… though sometimes that makes me look really silly if I end up laughing.

**Simon:**  I don’t know, those are some of my favorite pictures I’ve seen of you. Well, I’ll try to look friendly and not like I’m looking for the nearest exit while trying and failing to look casual about it. Like usual.

**Peter giggled:** Well, if you do, that’s alright! I’ll know you weren’t actually planning to run away from me.

**Simon:** I don’t know that I ever will.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Much later, at home~**

* * *

 

**Peter:** Mom… I know this is kind of all at once, but…

**Katy:**  You want to move closer to Simon?

**Peter:**  Uh. Yes? How did you know? I mean, really we talked about moving in together. I need a new place; he needs to move too. He’d still need to be living in the same area he is now though, for work.

**Katy:**  It is a bit fast to be moving in together, but it’s your choice. He seems kind. I don’t think Simon is capable of harming a blade of grass.

**Peter laughed:**  Well, I don’t know, he might mow a lawn.

**Katy:**  Would he? He’d plant a grass-free native plant yard, I imagine. I do suppose that’s indirectly hurting the grass’s chance of survival, but that is for the better of the planet and all that.

**Peter:**  I suppose that’s true.

**Katy sighed:**  Well, your grandparents won’t like it, but it won’t be a disaster.

**Peter:**  They don’t like anything.

**Colin:**  Untrue. They take delight in many things. Collecting fine china. Stashing art away in vaults. Rare antiques. Golf. Arbitrary moral value systems.

**Katy laughed:**  Oh, look who’s finally arrived! Back at home!

**Colin:**  Fashionably late! There was a huge car accident, actually. Wasn’t my fault, I promise.

**Katy:**  I’ll believe that when I hear about it from someone else.

**Colin:**  So distrustful! And here I look amazing and won’t even be in the photos.

**Katy:**  Truly a loss to humanity, dear.

**Colin laughed:**  We’ll never know how great it could have been!


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter:** I don’t want you to go home tomorrow.

**Simon:**  I know, prince. I don’t either. We’ll see each other right after the holidays… and we can start looking for our place then.

**Peter:**  What have you always wanted? Like in a house.

**Simon:**  Um… I don’t know.

**Peter:**  You’ve never dreamed of anything like that?

**Simon:**  I have, but I never thought I’d get it. I don’t even know what kind of budget we’re looking at. I’m just— I don’t know where to start.

**Peter:**  Don’t worry about budget. Unless you want to live on the moon! We’ll work it out. I want find something you’ll like too. We can start at the fantasy and go from there.

**Simon:**  I guess I just always wanted a house in the woods.  ** _He laughed_ : **Well, when I got older anyway. When I was little I would have said a castle. Still in the woods, but a castle.

**Peter:**  Why a castle? Did you want to be a king? You’ve got the beard!

**Simon laughed:**  I do have the beard! No, I didn’t want to. I mean I suppose I would’ve been eventually, sort of. Secondary king? I was planning to be swept off to a castle by some prince. I wasn’t so much into the leadership aspect of that. Just the silly fairytale.

**Peter:**  Awww, that’s sweet! Is that why you call me prince?

**Simon blushed:**  Maybe. You do fit the description. I don’t think you can carry me though.

**Peter giggled:**  No, I don’t think so either. You can carry  _me_  though. We can sweep each other off at once.

**Simon lied down:**  Deal. When we walk into our house that you bought, I’ll carry you. Work for you?

**Peter:**  Works for me.


End file.
